<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Different by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669265">Not So Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:39:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo finds out that he's not the only person with a bedhead problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was originally posted on March 3, 2017 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/157956941903/could-i-request-a-scenario-with-kuroo-finding-out">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: Could I request a scenario with Kuroo finding out after the first time his s/o sleeps over that they have worse bed head than he does?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s light outside when you wake up, but you have to wonder exactly how early in the morning it is if you’re waking up with such heavy eyelids. It’s going to be one of those days, you think, the type where it’ll take a good hour until it feels like you can finally open them all the way. The sandman sprinkled a little too much onto your eyes last night.</p>
<p>A groan escapes your lips at the same time the toilet in the bathroom just outside the room flushes. You were too busy lamenting your lethargy to notice that Kuroo wasn’t beside you when you woke up. Well, it <em>would</em> be unusual if he left his own apartment unless he stepped out to get something from the store or whatnot. But you know he would have woken you up and dragged you along with him.</p>
<p>Having to rise fills you with dread, but you sit up anyway. You don’t move much more, opting instead to stare at the wall blankly.</p>
<p>“Well, look who’s finally—”</p>
<p>Kuroo interrupts his own remark to snort, followed by a low laugh. Expression unmoving, you turn to him.</p>
<p>“What?” you mumble. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans casually against the door frame.</p>
<p>“You think <em>my</em> bedhead is bad?” he says.</p>
<p>It’s challenging to blink when your eyelids threaten to shut with every downward motion, but you manage one before casting your gaze upward. Not that you’d be able to see your hair anyway.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. That,” you reply lifelessly. “At least I do something about it.” You begin to smooth down any hairs that can be remedied right there until you can manage to get up and fix it properly. Now is not that time, though.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this the part where you tell me that I also bring this mess upon myself?” He points to his head and awaits your response. While it was true that he slept in a rather <em>unique</em> fashion, you came up blank with a witty retort regarding it. You continue to stare without a word, your eyelids falling shut.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s smirk drops and he lets out an exasperated sigh. “Well, you’re no fun in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Just this morning in particular,” you say with a contemplative hum. Finally, you open your eyes. “It’s too early for me to think about how I’m going to out-sass you.”</p>
<p>“It’s, like, eleven-thirty, (F/N).”</p>
<p>You let out a whine as if you’re about to cry. The first energetic motion you make that morning is how quickly you flop back onto the bed and wrap the covers around yourself again. Kuroo sighs again before he lies down on his bed beside you.</p>
<p>“I have Kuroo eyes today,” you grumble. The words are muffled through the sheets.</p>
<p>“You have what now?” He tugs the comforter away from your face.</p>
<p>“Kuroo eyes,” you repeat. “It’s when you wake up, but your eyelids won’t open all the way because you’re too exhausted and they just look how your eyes look all the time. You know, Kuroo eyes?”</p>
<p>He snorts again. “You’re cute, (F/N).” He nuzzles up against you, wrapping an arm around your waist to bring your closer. “I thought that it would mean you only have eyes for me.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, that too.”</p>
<p>You yawn and nearly miss the blush that spreads across his face. Sure, the boy can talk a good game, but when it comes to someone else putting the moves on him—and so effortlessly to boot—he loses that cool guy composure he seems to have down pat. It’s almost as if he didn’t just wake up from a sleep where he spent a good portion of the night with his crotch up against your ass. Well, until he assumed his normal position on his stomach and head sandwiched between two pillows.</p>
<p>“And I also have Kuroo hair,” you add. “Is this what happens when someone stays over at your place? They start turning into you?”</p>
<p>The quiet laugh he lets out is contagious and you giggle along with him. He plants a gentle kiss on your lips before whispering in your ear, “Only one way to find out.”</p>
<p>It looks like next weekend is for solving that mystery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>